Birthday Dinner
by x.Hardys and Horcruxes.x
Summary: Rory's in the Big Apple for a Big Interview. Will she be living in the same city as the surprisingly fancy cook Jess? And who is The Hot Accountant? There's nothing special about being twenty-three, but maybe twenty-four will be better for everyone. (Part of my series of One-Shots)


**Am I really writing a story less than a month after my last one? Will the wonders never cease? So this takes place the Friday after 'Lunch Date' and 'It's Not the Champagne Talking', for context. Also I'd like to give a huge shoutout to Ultrawoman who not only reviewed every single one of these in the span of like two days, but also made cover art for each individual one-shot (which I would be adding right now if it were not almost 3am and time for bed as I have work in the morning). Shoutout to everyone else who reviews too, it's the loveliest feeling to see an email inbox full of notifications.**

**Birthday Dinner**

The unfamiliar streets on New York City felt cold even in the midsummer heat, as Rory Gilmore made her way confusedly from block to block. She knew she was close to her destination, the map on her phone said so. While she was figuring out the name of a street her dormant cell started bleeping. The call was from Lane, who was running Luke's for the next few weeks. Rory was meant to be helping while her stepfather and his new wife were on their honeymoon, but she hoped that today had been enough of a success to cancel those plans.

"Hey, what's up?"

"Just checking in on my favourite reporter to see how any possible top secret job interviews went today. Sorry, hold on," she heard Lane step away from her phone and scream at someone in the diner, which Rory would bet her life savings on it being Kirk, "and I'm back. So yeah, how'd it go?"

"The place is tiny, and I'd have to do more work than I've ever managed before. But Raymond, that's the editor, said they'd get back to me by tonight. That's a good sign, right?"

"Either that or they're crushing your hopes as early as possible," as though she could see her friend's face, she added, "kidding! I'm sure it's not often they have a Yale graduate with actual writing experience walk through their door. So you're just going to wait in some coffee shop until you hear back?"

"Um, something like that."

"Oh… oh! I know that tone of voice. It's been five years but that's your 'Jess Jess Jess Jess' voice. I forgot he moved back there."

"He's here somewhere, though judging by my complete confusion as to where _I _am, I might never find him."

"There's this marvellous invention called a cell phone. You may have heard of it, using one right now and all."

"What, and admit defeat to this city? No way!" Rory glanced up at the tall buildings, which had changed yet again in her mindless wandering while talking. As consumed as she was by the conversation and her anger at being lost, she didn't hear the laughter right behind her.

"Admitting defeat? What is this, World War II?" Rory knew that mocking voice, and span around with unexpected dexterity. No sooner had she locked her blue eyes to his brown before his hands went to her waist and kissed her fervently. Pedestrians grumbled around them as they were forced to walk around the public display of affection, and at least one old lady yelled at them to get a room. Rory's right hand still held the phone, and her best friend's voice could still be heard faintly, if she tried to listen to it instead of sucking face with her boyfriend.

"Hey," she said as they finally came up for air, the goofiest smile on her face. It'd only been a week and she'd already forgotten what an amazing kisser Jess was. Things like this, random make out sessions on tiny sidewalks, were a strange anomaly in his personality. For a man so private about his life and feelings he sure didn't shy away from public for more physical aspects of romance.

"Hi." Pause. "Uh, Lane?" He gestured at her phone, which she looked at for a second before finally catching on. It had been a pretty great kiss.

"Sorry about that," she said sheepishly, making both Lane and Jess laugh.

"Guess you found what you were looking for? Tell Jess hi from me, I need to go clean before the dinner rush. You know how it is. Well you don't, what with bailing on me at the last second and all, but Jess worked here. _He _knows how it is. Good luck, bye!" Rory returned her farewell and deposited her phone back into her handbag. It was a boring but practical shade of black she bought to match her interview suit. With her hair in a severe ponytail and shiny black high heels she looked like a force to be reckoned with.

At some point Jess had grabbed her hand and was guiding her to what she assumed was his apartment. Her phone was right, she wasn't far off at all. The building itself was smaller than the ones surrounding it, and looked a little older. Inside however was a very modern lobby, with several young professionals making their way up the stairs, presumably on their way home after a Friday full of meetings and phone calls. Jess greeted a man who was on his way out, before stopping at the elevator.

"My place is on the fifth floor, which is fine for the one of us who isn't wearing shoes made from plastic and pain," he gestured to her feet, "you can't honestly tell me those are comfortable."

"We can't all have jobs we get to dress comfortably for," she pointed at his denim jeans and t-shirt.

"Tell me about it. I need to wear a suit tomorrow night and everything." He frowned when he saw that she was confused. "I'm guessing you don't remember?"

"Oh my god, the gala! I'm sorry!"

"Don't sweat it, we were all very tired and naked when I mentioned that." The elevator arrived with a loud ping, and the two stepped inside. "You won't get out of the next one though, once you get this job you'll be living in the city."

"I'm not getting out of this one either! It's the perfect excuse to go shopping in New York City, I'm not letting that slip past me. Yep, this place is exactly what I imagined." They'd arrived at his apartment. The door opened to a living room that was pretty small as it was, but the amount of books made it miniscule. Rory spotted a dining table near the end of the room, as well as an archway that she assumed led to the kitchen. The TV was tiny and old, but the DVD collection was admirable. The walls had clearly once been a bright yellow, but by the looks of the paint cans in the corner it seemed Jess was changing the faded colour.

"Kitchen's back there," he pointed to the arch she had correctly guessed, "Bedroom and bathroom are down that corridor. Thus concludes our tour, please take off your shoes before stepping on my wood floors and also so you stop making me feel short." Rory obliged, stepping out of the death shoes while pleasantly noticing that Jess had not let go of her hand.

"Can't have your masculinity threatened, can we?" She teased, before wrapping her arms around him in a tight hug. "Seriously though, it's so good to see you." He responded to her hug in kind and kissed the top of her head.

"It's only been three days."

"I know. It's so silly, I know it's silly. We're just at that point, you know? I just want to see you all the time and talk to you as much as possible."

"So in a week or two you'll be sick of me?"

"Yep. Unless you're a good cook, then it might take me a few months." At the mention of food Jess untangled himself from her and started to walk to the kitchen. Rory uncertainly followed him and was surprised to see the countertops covered with food that he was obviously in the middle of preparing. She spied mussels and other seafood, but she couldn't figure out what he was making.

"You like paella?" When Jess said he could cook, Rory didn't think he meant actually cooking. Maybe steak, definitely burgers, but paella was on a different level. She smiled at him and nodded enthusiastically, which made him chuckle before getting back to work.

She watched him for a while, chopping onions and peeling shrimp. Her offers to help were ignored, even after she protested that she'd improved greatly in the kitchen over the last five years or so. Instead she stood near the refrigerator and passed him things if he asked, staring at the muscles of his arms flexing as he moved around and stirred things in the large pan, wiping the sweat from his brow as he moved back towards preparing the seafood. When they'd joked about his cooking turning her on, she knew it was at least a possibility. Standing in his kitchen, watching him reach up to grab a bowl from the top shelf causing his t-shirt to rise almost halfway up his back, she was completely unsurprised at the feelings of wanting for the man before her. Unfortunately he was too consumed by the cooking to notice any changes occurring, so Rory decided to take matters into her own hands.

For a second she considered stripping down to her underwear to get his attention, but she'd already used that move once in the last week and today she was wearing underwear that was entirely more practical than what she wore for her mother's wedding. All she knew for sure was dinner was going to have to wait. Stepping closer to him she didn't notice the smirk that crossed his face as she contemplated her next move. Deciding to once again be bold she wrapped her arms around his waist and slipped her hand underneath his shirt, stroking his chest and feeling his muscles tighten at her feather light touch.

"I'm aware that me slicing fish is endlessly arousing, but I really need to finish this if you want to eat at some point."

"Nope." Rory shook her head against his back, making him roll his eyes. He had just enough time to put down the knife before allowing her to take his shirt off. The well-lit kitchen allowed her to focus on how sexy he looked in jeans and rumpled hair, his body lean but well-muscled and permanently tanned. He turned his attention to the stove yet again, but this was just to turn it off.

"Alright Gilmore, you've got twenty minutes," pulling her into his arms he kissed her roughly, and she responded in kind. Her legs wrapped around his waist, causing him to lose his balance before managing to land them both gracefully on the floor. Jess was attempting to stand up when Rory pulled him back down on top of her, kissing every inch of skin she could find and moving to unbutton his pants.

* * *

"I'm definitely hungry now," Rory whispered in Jess' ear, making him laugh. When they'd joked about having sex in his kitchen, he didn't think it would actually happen. But here they were, naked and sitting on the floor against the counter.

"Luckily for you seafood doesn't take very long to cook. If you want to go have a shower or something while I'm finishing up here now would be-"

"Jess, are you here? We- oh my god!" Rory's eyes widened in terror at the sight of a tall blonde man screaming and turning away. To his credit Jess was pretty embarrassed too, but he was much better at hiding it.

"Your key is for emergencies, Chris," he said finally, breaking the air of fear and shame. Rory snapped out of shock and started to grab all the clothes of hers she could find.

"I'll be sure to keep that in mind. I'm going to go stare at the front door now, let me know when everyone is all… not naked." True to his word, the tall blonde man whose name was apparently Chris walked off towards the other end of the living room. Rory turned to Jess who smiled apologetically before making a gesture towards the bathroom. Needing no further urging she dashed towards the hallways and out of sight. Pulling on his jeans and shirt, Jess approached his best friend.

"Everything's strictly G-rated now, you're good to turn around." He noticed that Chris hesitated, before turning with his hands over his eyes.

"You promise?"

"No, I want to make everyone uncomfortable by still being naked. Yes I promise, you idiot."

Chris slowly let his hands slip from his face and opened his eyes. Surveying the room he saw nothing out of place from the day Jess moved in, except a pair of heels and a handbag he assumed belonged to the formerly naked kitchen lady. A few boxes still lingered near the door but the bookshelves were full, which did not surprise him in regards to his friend's priorities of living here for the past month. The boxes probably contained something Jess considered less essential, like towels or oxygen.

"I'm gonna make some coffee before you ask me a million questions, okay?" Jess made his way to the kitchen, leaving Chris to sit on the futon alone. A minute or so later the shorter man returned with three steaming cups of coffee, balancing them with skill that comes with years of experience.

"So I guess you're having a happy birthday?" Chris asked with a cheeky smile, laughing at Jess' stern face. "What, I can't start with a joke after being scarred for life?"

"Please, you'll live. I'm a lot more concerned with how Rory's going to handle this." The mention of the naked lady's name sent Chris' brain spinning.

"Wait, Rory? As in Rory Rory? Your Rory?" At his friend's nod he continued. "Holy- what? You guys… wedding, right. And she… and you…"

"You gonna finish a sentence at all today or what?"

"Sorry man, it's just… that's the actual Rory! The girl so sacred to your mind you'll only speak of her while completely and utterly drunk, yet have dedicated two books to her. A girl who has been in and out of your life for the last seven years, who has watched you run away and has run away herself. Wait, is she the reason you dumped Beth?"

"We were never dating."

"Right, because that six months where you only exclusively saw her did not count as dating. Nor was the fact that she was at our apartment more than I was. She used to make me pancakes, Jess! Pancakes!"

"She liked hanging out, but we were never dating. I wasn't the only person she was seeing, and I was too busy writing to actually bother with other women. Then the book got big and I wanted to come back here. Turns out she'd gotten this amazing job in California, so we ended things."

"Twenty-four and you've never had a serious girlfriend. That's an achievement for a guy with an ass like yours."

"I'm uncomfortable with the idea of you staring at my ass. Also with you thinking I've never had a serious girlfriend."

"I don't remember you saying anyth- oh! Oh, I know the answer! You're seventeen, you're grumpy. You've probably made a few sarcastic remarks to small children. Then, all of a sudden, things change. Birds chirp, angels sing, because standing in front of you is the most beautiful girl you've ever seen!"

"Ooh, is this a story about me?" Rory was standing behind both men, startling Chris and making Jess smile. She'd helped herself to one of his shirts, as in her hurry to leave the most awkward situation of her life she'd forgotten her blouse. And bra.

"Nice shirt, Gilmore. I noticed that fancy white thing you were wearing ended up near the stove."

"Thanks for the heads up before I ran from the room in terror."

"Hey, this entire thing is your fault. All I wanted to do was cook dinner, but you had to-"

"Shut up!" Rory and Chris said in unison, making them smile weakly at each other. Chris looked at the woman in front of him and almost gasped at how blue her eyes were. She was very pretty, but the complete opposite of girls he'd seen his friend with. Beth was a natural redhead and was all curves, which pretty much described every girl that darkened their doorstep as a 'friend' of Jess Mariano. There'd been blondes, and a few with purple or pink hair. Rory was a petite brunette, which suddenly made something click. Of course none of those girls looked like this, he was purposely avoiding being reminded of her.

"Great, now I've got two of you here to yell at me." Jess mumbled.

"Three of us, once Matthew finishes showing The Hot Accountant around town."

"Wait, are they dating now?"

"Official and exclusive."

"I can't believe he landed The Hot Accountant. He's being trying to get her number for what, a year?"

"Personally I think he was hindered by referring to her as The Hot Accountant."

"Who's The Hot Accountant?" Rory asked as she sat next to Jess on the futon. Immediately he draped an arm over her shoulders.

"There's an accounting firm down the road from us, and the one who does our taxes is The Hot Accountant," Chris explained, with Rory nodding seriously as though this was being graded, "You see, our friend Matthew has a very specific type. Blonde, big boobs and the ability to destroy him at any intellectual impasse. He'll even overlook the first two. His list of ex-girlfriends reads like Barbie's career list: lawyer, doctor, pilot, congresswoman. It's crazy. The Hot Accountant is all three. Plus she's his first Ivy League pull, as if she wasn't already too far out of his league."

"None of us should be able to pull Ivy League girls, right Chris?" Jess smirked at Rory who rolled her eyes.

"You've got your book, I bet you could get Cornell or Brown."

"Not Yale?"

"Something about your tone suggests to me that we've got a Yale graduate sitting with us right now." He turned to Rory, who shrugged.

"Uh… go Bulldogs?" She admitted with a small smile.

"You realise you'll have to hide her from Matt now, right?" Chris looked straight at the couple, and had to prevent himself from making gagging noises when he noticed Jess playing with her hair. This scene was proof enough that he'd never actually seen his friend with anyone he would consider his girlfriend, because he'd never seen him act so… well, it wasn't quite clingy, but it was nearing that precipice.

"Nah, Rory's not nearly scary enough for him."

"Hey, I can be scary!" She glared at her boyfriend.

"I'm sorry, did you actually want to be hit on by my best friend?"

"If that's the case I make a pretty good substitute, I know all of his moves," Chris added helpfully.

"Save your moves for the single ladies of New York, lest they miss out on all your charm," Jess suggested, making Rory laugh.

"Well I was going to take a certain birthday boy out for a double date with one of my many lovely associates, but it appears he's very much spoken for."

"It's your birthday?" Rory asked Jess in surprise, and when he nodded her hands went to cover her mouth. "Oh my god, I'm so sorry! I didn't get you a present or anything!"

"Define presents, because I think-"

"Finish that sentence and this is going to be a very unhappy birthday, mister." Rory growled menacingly.

"What, I was just going to say having you here is present enough. Not my fault your brain immediately went to a certain situation in the kitchen."

"You know Rory, if you hit him really hard right now I wouldn't tell anyone."

"Thanks Chris, but it's his birthday. Speaking of which, do you want to stay for dinner? Apparently Jess makes paella."

"What? He's never made me paella!"

"You're perfectly capable of making your own food. She, on the other hand, is not." Chris looked at Rory, who nodded.

"Wow, she's not even denying it."

"I'm aware of my shortcomings."

"I like you. As much as I'd love to stay and ruin your evening with my presence, today has taught me a valuable lesson on driving hours to surprise a person for their birthday. Also, Jess is giving me his 'get out of here' glare, so I'm gonna text Matt and tell him to make a night of it with The Hot Accountant. As for me, I think I'll catch up with that associate I mentioned. It's been a while."

"It was nice meeting you. That's not true at all, it was incredibly embarrassing meeting you like this, but the actual introduction and friendly banter was good." Her face flushed red a little, making Chris smile.

"Don't sweat it, I have a feeling we'll all be fully clothed from now on and will get on splendidly. If I had a dollar for every time I'd walked in on Jess naked with a girl-"

"Christopher." Jess whispered ominously.

"Let's put it like this, I wouldn't have enough to pay for today's gas but it'd be six dollars." He rushed the last part of the sentence out before dodging a punch from Jess. Rory raised an eyebrow.

"Wow, do you have a problem with boundaries or is he just not locking his door?"

"A little of column A, a little of column B. Seriously though, I'm off. Enjoy your ricey seafood thing!"

* * *

Soon enough Rory and Jess were sitting at his tiny dining table, the delicious paella being consumed with enthusiasm. It always amused him how much food she could eat, while maintaining a very small physique. He'd been with girls whose natural metabolism made them cautious about how and what they ate, and he imagined they'd all be annoyed with this woman's ability to stay unchanged through all the takeout and sugary coffee. Maybe not Beth, but she didn't really care about what anyone did as long as they weren't hurting anyone. He'd have to call her soon, it had been a while since they spoke. The last conversation featured mention of an attractive blonde woman she'd been on a few dates with, and he wondered if she was actually interested in something serious. It was none of his business beyond being a concerned friend, so he put it to the back of his mind.

"This is incredible," Rory broke the silence with a mouthful of rice, "seriously, wow. Can you cook for me every day?" The seriousness of that request was just hitting her when her phone started ringing from inside her handbag. She stared at him in shock. It wasn't the custom ringtone given to Lane, or Luke's, and her mother was supposed to be on a Greek island with no cell service. That left only one probable caller: Raymond, editor of _The Inspirer_.

"Don't let it go to voicemail!" Jess snapped her out of confusion, and she lunged at her bag, trying to get it before the polite but robotic voicemail lady butted in.

"Hello?" She was quiet. "Okay. Alright. Thank you." The call was over in seconds, which Jess worried was not a good sign. He wanted her to get this almost as much as he wanted her in New York. The fact that these two goals worked alongside each other was a bonus.

"So?"

"I start Monday."

"Holy shit, that's incredible!" He walked towards her and pulled her into a fierce hug, lifting her off her feet and spinning her around. Rory felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her chest, and she giggled nervously. She'd done it! Feeling like she could conquer anything she grabbed Jess' face in her hands and pulled him in for a searing kiss, making both of them smile even wider if that were possible.

"I'm going to need a new outfit. Oh wow, I'm going to need a place to live!"

"Surely that trust fund of yours is good for a few months' rent?" Jess gently mocked, actually interested in her response to this. He had a suggestion for a place to live, but he knew it was too early in their relationship to even contemplate introducing the idea of living together. Of course he knew if she suggested it he'd agree so fast both their heads would spin.

"As soon as I turned twenty-one I asked grandpa to put it in a fund that I can't touch until I'm thirty. I'll look for a place with a spare room or something, it'll be fun to live with someone else. I can crash here this weekend, right?" She looked up at him earnestly and he rolled his eyes a little.

"I thought you already were."

"All I've brought with me is a dress for tomorrow morning. I'll have to make a trip to Stars Hollow at some point."

"I'll drive you in the morning, you can save yourself some money and get one of your fancy socialite dresses to wear to the gala."

"You're too good for me." At his scoff she continued. "No really, you are. You made me dinner, and you're willing to visit a place you hate so I can get some shampoo and jeans. Wow, we're both going to be living in New York. We'll be an actual couple, with dating and meeting up places for coffee."

"Been a while since we've both been in the same place at the same time, huh? Hell, it could be argued that we've never really been in the same place. Physically and emotionally, I mean."

"Yeah, I knew what you meant."

"Well aren't you all smart now that you've got a job?"

"A job. Hey, I have a job _and _a boyfriend. If I find a place to live I'll be totally winning at being an adult."

"Nope, I've got a job, girlfriend and a mortgage. All at the ripe old age of twenty-three."

"Twenty-four, birthday boy."

"Which reminds me, you were feeling bad about not getting me a present, right? I've got an idea or two on how to make it up to me." He pulled her closer by her waist and smiled.

"Is one of them watching a movie while we digest dinner, because that sounds like heaven right now."

"I'll grab the popcorn, you pick something good. And no complaints if we end up making out halfway through and we have to rewind it!"

* * *

**Jess never has an official canon birthday as far as I know, so it's 20th June here. Which is actually rather close to another character I may be introducing to the story soon... Well enough about that, I'm going to bed. Reviews are appreciated but not necessary! **


End file.
